Judson had a daughter
by amalik1701
Summary: The old guy from the movies and tv show had a daughter...with a goddess! What is to become of this child when she finds her father has passed away leaving just a note to say goodbye. Her only friend the previous librarian Peter had died. She will have to go to camp half blood to find the truth.


**Hi this is my first fanfic for The librarians (Which i have totally fallen in love with) so enjoy. This is straight ****after season 1 episode 10. I know it is past valentines but had to f****inish**

Cassandra POV

"Finally the desk stays the same" Said Eve "at least there will be a bit of order"  
"Yes but when Flynn comes back make sure he stays away otherwise it will go back to his preference" Jenkins reminded Eve  
"Well i work here now so this sh..."  
"The whole desk fight again" Ezekiel said as he walked into the room with me and Jake. Eve had a hint of anger in her eyes  
"So when is Flynn coming back" I said eager to change the subject  
"Didn't tell me..."Eve's eyes lost the anger it changed to sadness. I just realised i made her feel worse, I felt sorry for her i knew what she was feeling it was Valentines yet Flynn hadn't come back. I was hoping Jake Would ask me... No no one wants a math girl with a brain grape.  
"Sooo..." Jake said trying to fill the awkward silence "Checked your clipping book yet" Normally he would address all of us yet for some reason he wouldn't look at me. I wasn't sure what to make of that. Ezekiel quickly answered  
"Nah mate i talked with Eve..."  
"Don't call me that!" Eve interrupted  
"And she said we could have a day off"  
"But i... i will work on one alone" Jake said in a surrendering like tone.  
"I'll come i don't really like days off" I replied. Jake stayed silent until Eve said  
"No adventuring or life threatening quests today. Everyone is going t X" Everyone got on with what they wanted to do. I read a book on the library as it is so confusing, Jake read a book on archaeology and Ezekiel is off stealing something i assume. The day went fast and Jake was avoiding me until i was working out a little library riddle (More like trying read a treasure map that had 17 dimensions.) My nose started bleeding and no one was around. I couldn't stop calculating. I started talking louder but i couldn't stop. I could taste the blood in my mouth by now. In the corner of my eye i saw Eve. She started yelling but i could barely hear her. I saw Jake running to me. He started saying stuff but i could barely hear him. He grabbed my arm to stabilise me, and unlike everyone else who where running and screaming, he was calm. He wiped the blood with his sleeve and started talking to me i heard the faint whisper of him saying  
"In your parents garden, At the beach" He gave me lots of locations but my brain didn't give up. I resisted the urge to close my eyes as i saw the desperation in his. Finally i heard this one location that brought me back, a place i had never been yet wanted to so bad. Rome. He described the coliseums and how beautiful it must be. Im pretty sure my eyes where closed when he was talking about it. Suddenly his voice stopped and everything went silent. I opened my eyes and saw a handsome Jake looking at my face. I saw his eyes light up when he saw me awake.  
"She's okay... Everyone she is okay" His voices volume seemed to decrease as the sentence continued. I just looked at him as he gave me a hug. I returned it weakly.  
"I'm fine thanks to Rome" I said "I've never been to Rome though"  
"Well maybe we will go there one day" He had a look of relief in his eves  
"Maybe?" I asked hopefully  
"Maybe" Jake replied  
"is my hearing going bad or you just said maybe a whole bunch of times" Ezekiel asked. I slowly got up off the library floor (With jakes help) And told him  
"Maybe" Jake guided me back to the office (Even though i didn't need it) By holding my hand and arm. As soon as we walked in i saw Eve with her gun trained on a girl with a red cloak that covered her face.  
"Little red riding hood?" Ezekiel asked  
"Ezekiel you left the door open! JENKINS GET IN HERE NOW!" The girl stayed completely still for like 2 minutes then threw off her cloak.  
"Ahh a dramatic entrance." The mystery girl said. Her face was stunning it was an asian and english girl. She had a asian yet fair skin color, brown eyes and brown hair and when she spoke you could hear the accent  
"Don't come closer or i'll shoot" Eve warned the girl  
"Okay" She took a step forward "Hesitating Cornel Baird" Than three rounds shot threw the air but they mystery figure zipped to the side. She walked closer and Eve shot another round but the girl just waved her finger and they stopped midair and smashed into the ground and shattered than melted into the floor tiles "Your wasting your bullets you know." The girl got up and sat on the desk. Everyone was silent until Eve asked the girl  
"What are your demands?"  
"Uhhh ok now lets see... My father"


End file.
